


525,600 minutes.

by skyblue993



Series: Sterek oneshots collection. [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: How do you measure, measure a year?In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, and cups of coffee?How about love?





	525,600 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and content of this fic are inspired by the song "Seasons of love." from the musical Rent.

"D-Derek? W-what are you--"

Words caught in Stiles' throat as soon as Derek gets out of his chair in the middle of their romantic candlelight dinner at home. Stiles is not a fool, he's watched (and forced Derek to watch with him, because that's what couples do, okay? ) enough rom-com movies to know that Derek's gesture is not random.

"Holy shit, Derek--" Stiles' voice breaking in a gasp when Derek hale is suddenly kneeling down in front of him.

Derek cracks reassuring smile that, he hopes, will serve to calm down the erratic beats of his heart. He takes his left hand into his own and pulls out a simple band from his back pocket. Stiles' eyebrow raises for the briefest moment at the gesture and Derek just by the slight disapproval frown on Stiles' face can tell that if this was a scene straight out of one of his favorite sap movies, Stiles would have made a quip about Derek just messily _throwing_ the ring in his pocket as the adorable _hipster_ he is.

"Stiles Stilinski." Derek begins, with heart pounding like a hammer in his chest and heat rising in his cheeks. Stiles' chest lifts and falls down heavily with every intake of breath he's giving, his eyes wide and already glimmering with tears stare down at the boy kneeled in their living room's floor, proposing to him. Derek Hale is proposing to him.

_Oh God._ Stiles gives another shaky breath, his throat suddenly closing up.

Derek's lashes fanning heavily against his cheeks as he says with trembling voice, so full of _emotion_ that makes his heart constrict in his chest. "Remember when we started dating?” Stiles nods, of course he remembers. He also recalls how challenging has been to tear down all those walls Derek's build around himself as his own personal fortress ever since everyone Derek loved, tragically lost their lives in the Hale fire.

“I used to be a totally different person than the man you see kneeled in front of you, tonight.” Derek trails off on a shaky breath, what he's going to say next is something he's very unusual for him to bring up in a conversation. They both know it, but if he has to do this, he has to open his heart and pour out all of his deepest thoughts and feelings, even the ones that constantly made him feel weak and restless at times. It's more and more unusual for these memories to assault his mind, anymore and that's the main reason why he's proposing to Stiles today; The wound has not completely healed, it probably never will but with Stiles by his side, he feels like the world's not such a horrible place as he used to be to him. As long as he has Stiles, he's always willing to give himself another chance to rise from the dust.

“W-What happened to my family broke me down into pieces, turning me into someone unable to feel anything but emptiness in my whole body. I got through the day because I _had_ to, rather than doing it because I had a good reason to. I was lost and broken and I thought I was never going to find happiness again _until_ you came along. You, Stiles Stilinski, literally barged into my life uninvited and with the force of a hurricane, wild and relentless. That's exactly how I felt when this scrawny 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones' _kid_ came into my life. I remember the unrelenting urge to rip your head off _with my teeth_ whenever you showed up at pack meetings with that smug smirk of yours and never ceased to annoy the crap out of me with those snarky comebacks of yours, until I realized that this whirlwind of vibrancy you brought into my life was _exactly_ what I needed to finally give myself a second chance to find happiness again.”

Stiles gives a low, strangled moan as tears prickle at the corner of his eyes just listening _intently_ in complete silence to everything Derek has to say to him. It's only fair since he's spent most part of his life, talking, rambling, venting for the both of them. One thing that hasn't pretty much changed since the day they met is how Derek would rather communicate with his eyes more than with plain words, but tonight, well, he's exceeding himself. " _Y-you did it_ , Stiles. Y-you, with your snarky comments and bashful smiles, with your kind heart and beautiful soul, y-you made me whole again. Every single shattered piece of me finally found its _home_ the day we got together and I don't.. I don't want to miss another day without experiencing how great life is with you. So, Stiles Stilinski--"

"Y-yes."

Derek's heart picks up speed, completely unable to keep his expression from breaking into a wide grin. He shakes his head just slightly as he breathes out, "You are such a walking clichè."

Stiles shrugs like he's not even sorry for it. "To be fair, I'm still sitting in this chair."

See? This is what Derek is talking about. Even when Stiles' not there, with him, Derek can't wait for him to come home and put up with him and his sarcastic, little shit's flair of his  _for the rest of his life._

"Well, you answered but I haven't asked you, so I'm sorry but you're not going to take this away from me. Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?"

_"Yes."_

Derek's grin matches the one blossoming over his face as Derek stands up, his knee aching just a bit, and puts the ring in Stiles' finger smiling at the way Stiles' hand trembles in his own.

Their eyes meet and all the pent up tension, emotion, heartwarming happiness of the moment surge in as soon as Stiles pulls his hand in Derek's hair and leans in, breathing each other in for a very long time before actually closing the distance left between their lips.

When Derek kisses him, he feels the outline of Stiles' smile against his lips like he's completely incapacitated to keep himself from grinning like an idiot, but it's not enough of a reason for Derek to pull away just yet. He's been waiting for this moment to come since the moment he sat down in that freaking chair and started internally screaming in the throes of a panic attack. He couldn't even enjoy the Fettuccine Alfredo Stiles has lovingly made for this special date night, his heart was beating so fast in his chest that, for a moment, Derek almost felt it rise his throat. He wanted to throw up, his stomach twisting in utter disarray but then he reasoned that kneeling down in a puddle of vomit isn't probably the most romantic proposal ever told. This _, this_ probably is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr: Skyblue993
> 
> I'm sorry if you spot some typos or errors, English is not my first language so if you have any suggestion please give me an heads up.


End file.
